dreamcatching
by pikianoa
Summary: they seem like two normal boys, right? well, they're not. jack overland and hiccup haddock must try not to look insane as they battle things everyone else can't see. t for safety. R&R
1. prologue

**Right so, this is my first story. But I've had the idea in my head for awhile. Here is the prologue.**

 **Warnings: Character death, bit of gore.**

The moonlight shone down on the two-story white house. All seemed normal. In one room, two boys were having a sleep over. On a mattress on the floor, an eight-year-old boy covered in freckles and a brown head of hair slept. he was a light sleeper and woke when he heard crying in the other room.

Opening his forest green eyes, he turned to the blue bed. He sat up and shook the boy sleeping there. the nine-year-old boy in the bed sat up and ran a hand through his own spiky chestnut hair.

The boy in the bed yawned before opening his icy blue eyes and turning to his friend. "Nhg... hiccup? Wha you wan...?" the boy asked drowsily. "Shh. You hear that, jack?" Hiccup asked. Jack stopped to listen. "Emma."

Getting out of bed, Jack grabbed a flashlight and headed for the door. Hiccup got up and followed him.

Walking a bit down the hall, the boys came to another door. Opening it slightly, Jack peered into His sisters room. The brunette girl, only age six, was rolling around in her bed, sobbing a bit as she threw the covers off her and onto the floor.

A figure that seemed to be made of shadows loomed over her, a grin showing yellow, almost gray, teeth. The figures teeth and golden eyes were the only thing that wasn't black shadow.

Jack shone his flashlight into the room, directly on the figure. He didn't light up much, most of his body was still black. The figure snapped his fingers and disintegrated. As soon as he was gone, Emma shot up and started coughing up black stuff.

"MOM! DAD! IN EMMA'S ROOM! HURRY!" Jack panicked and called for his parents. Meanwhile, hiccup rushed over to Emma to see what he could do to help.

Jack's parents rushed into the room and turned on the light. The woman had brown skin, pink eyes, and shoulder length messy hair. Said hair had yellow and blue bangs, and normal brown in the back.

The man was very large and had to squeeze through the door. He had a white beard and a bald head, resembling Santa. He also had jack's blue eyes.

Both parents took one look at Emma and went into panic. "Boys! Go call 911!" Jack's mother, Toothiana, called to the two by the door. Jack and Hiccup rushed down the stairs and collapsed in front of the phone. Jack quickly got up and dialed the number. As he waited for them to pickup, he turned to his friend. "Am... am I the only one who... saw that?" he asked, hoping Hiccup would know what he was talking about.

"That... guy? Ya..." Hiccup nodded and trailed off as someone picked up the phone.

In the hospital waiting room, six, let's say odd, people sat. The two boys on the floor were Jack and Hiccup.

Sitting in two chairs behind them, Toothiana was sitting next to Valhalamara, Hiccups mother. Valhalamara, or Valerie, was comforting the sobbing Toothiana.

On the two mothers left were the fathers. Toothiana's husband, Nicolas, known as north, was sitting next to a man about his size. The other man was named Stoick, and father of Hiccup. A doctor came out of the back room and looked at the six with a grim expression. He gave the answer to the unasked question. Jack laid his head on his friend's shoulder and began to cry.

 _On October 31, Emma S. Overland died from an unknown virus._

 **i don't know when I may be able to update. Well, first chapter of first story, R &R. People who do so get free cookies. *holds up box of doughnuts * oh... you know what I mean.**

Jack overland (frost) = rotg

hiccup haddock = httyd


	2. new school

**Hey so, chapter two. Set two years later. Also, im home-schooled so this is me trying to write school how it is. R &R. Please? I still have a box full of doughnuts! *holds up box of cookies***

 **what the f-**

 **experiencing technical difficulties. Please hold.**

"Ow. Ow. Ow." Jack Overland said dully each time his best friend, Hiccup Haddock, pulled the comb through the formers hair.

"Will. You. Stop. MOVING?" Hiccup, very frustrated, tugged at his friends spiky hair with the comb.

"If you're so tired of me moving, why don't you stop?" Jack asked, swatting at his friends hand.

"Because you're mom asked me to make sure it was done, whether in your room or on the bus. There, done." the freckled friend pulled away and sighed as he slumped into his own seat. The two were, in fact, on the bus to school.

The driver decided then was a nice time to take a sharp turn. The turn sent Hiccup's backpack sliding into the feet of the boy across from them. "Watch you're bag, will you?" they boy, who had short dark hair and lots of muscles kicked the backpack back towards the two friends.

"Sorry..." Hiccup mumbled as the backpack hit his leg. "I hope the entire school isn't like that, Or we're gonna have to transfer on the first day!" Jack said, kicking the empty seat in front of him.

"Kay, let's see it." Jack held out his hand. Hiccup handed over his schedule. "Right. We got... lunch... math... recess... jym... and chemistry. We're most likely gonna blow everything up there..." Jack muttered. Hiccup cringed. Not a month ago the two had blown the garage door off when jack was practicing spells, as he had been learning the become a warlock. They still couldn't explain that one to They're parents.

First class was math. Hiccup finished his paper early and was now doodling dragons on spare paper. Jack was still struggling and when the teacher turned his back, he leaned toward his freckled friend.

"Help me, bro... S.O.S..." Jack whispered as he slumped into his friend. Luckily they were in the back of the class.

"Do it yourself, jack." Hiccup mumbled as he pushed Jack back towards his own seat.

"Nu... you dun't understand... I need your help, bro..." Jack started using that stupid voice that Hiccup very. Much. Hated.

"Overland, whatever you have to say, im pretty sure it can wait until after class." The teacher called without turning around. Jack slumped in his seat and prepared himself for failure.

"My parent's are gonna kill me..." Jack mumbled while looking at his nice, big C-.

"Hmm, jee, that's too bad. I was hoping we could blow up you're garage, too." Hiccup mumbled, putting his A in his locker. Jack whacked him on the back of the head and started for chemistry.

As it turns out, the two boy's did _not_ blow up the lab. Instead they set they're desk on fire. They also managed to set a blonde girls braid on fire, and she almost murdered them. She was only able to twist Hiccup's hand before the teacher pulled them apart. What nobody in the room had noticed was a black horse standing outside the window, enjoying the chaos and fear.

"So, that ended badly." Jack noted as he and Hiccup walked out of the class room.

"Thank you, captain obvious." Hiccup rolled his eyes as he rubbed his sore hand.

"Oh, cheer up. It's only the start of the day!" Jack said, grinning. Hiccup glared at him for a moment, before looking behind Jack to see a black horse walking down the halls. "Jack, did you pack any salt or anything?" Hiccup asked, not taking his eyes off the horse.

Jack turned around and saw the horse.

"Really? Can't go one day without a nightmare, can we?" Jack reached for his locker and pulled out a salt bomb. "Who's turn is it to look like a complete fool if anyone sees?" Jack asked, throwing the salt bomb up and catching it again. "I'm out." Hiccup buried himself in his locker and Jack sighed. _At least we're the only ones in this hall._ Jack thought and he threw the salt at the nightmare. The nightmare disappeared when the salt hit it, but some salt also hit the blonde girl who had just turned into the hall.

"welllllll..." Jack realized what he just did. He grabbed Hiccup and the two ran down the hall as the girl roared and charged.

The two boys made it to lunch with only a few bruises. At least they found out the raging girls name. She was Astrid, one not to mess with.

Jack and Hiccup sat at the same table, one no one else sat at. "so, did you record the nightmare?" Jack asked as he pulled a sandwich out of his lunch bag.

"Oh! Right, almost forgot." Hiccup pulled a note book out of his backpack. The two boys had started keeping track of any nightmares, fear-lings or whatever magical being they ran into. The notebook was already full of accounts with magical beasts.

After lunch, Jack and Hiccup headed for jym. Hiccup was taking the slowest way possible for the class.

With his skinny frame and lack of muscles, jym wasn't really his best class.

The two eventually got there, got changed and now were in a line with the rest of the students. The jym teacher was a young women with pixie cut gray hair and almost violet blue eyes. "My name is miss. Wilde. Judy Wilde. You can call me Judy. I will be your jym instructor. This is Nick," She then turned to a slightly taller male with short orange hair and bright green eyes. "He is my co and husband. Let's start with some jogging around the room." Judy blew a whistle and the students took off. After a short while, the dark haired boy from the buss tripped Hiccup, causing the later to fall face first into the jym floor. He was then pulled back up by his shirt collar. "Well, he's definitely a jerk." Jack said and he fell into pace with hiccup.

Jack and Hiccup went home and they're parents asked the same thing. The boys also answered the same;

"How was school, Hiccup?" "Ah, Jack, how was first day of school?"

"Oh, it was fine. No one could handle all my raw... Vikingness." "it was cool. We only set a desk on fire."

 ***has crumbs on face* okay, so the cookies turned to doughnuts again. See? *holds up empty box* I swear, it wasn't me. I'm going to get more treats for anyone who reads this.**


	3. this is Halloween part 1

**Alright! I got a normal another chapter set in October of the same year and a box of cookies and doughnuts. *holds up box with cake in it***

 **NNNNYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

 ***sigh* leave a review and you can have whatever is in the box when I see the review.  
**

* * *

"Hello my nightmares, fear-lings." Pitch black walked down a tunnel of his lair and turned into a room full of his minions.

"As you know, Halloween is just around the corner." Pitch dawdled.

"And for the past two years, two brats have gotten in the way of any plans to build fear." He growled the last part. The nightmares whined and the fear-lings snarled.

"So, I have a new plan..." Pitch held up a hand and created two beings out of a black sand. Poking each figure, they turned into slightly normal looking people.

One of the two was male. He seemed to be around seventeen had golden eyes and short, spiky black hair. His skin was peach tinted gray. He wore an open black hoodie over a white t-shirt. He wore dark denim pants and no shoes.

Next to the boy was a girl around the same age. She had long black hair in a thin braid that brushed the floor. She wore blue-black leggings under a black rippled skirt and a dark blue denim jacket over a white t-shirt. Her skin and eyes were the same as the boy next to her. She also wore no shoes.

"A new type of fear-ling. One that I can allow people to see, because they actually look human. These two are prototypes, with which I hope to use to destroy Overland and Haddock.

" **do they have names?** " A fear-ling asked, crawling forward slightly. "Names?" Pitch asked.

"we have names. Why can't they?" The fear-ling questioned. "Fine. That one is Fred and that one is George." Pitch turned to walk away.

" **One is a girl...** " the fear-ling said. "Why don't you name them, then?" Pitch was getting annoyed.

The small fear-ling jumped onto the head of the boy and bent down to look him upside down in the eyes. " **Hmm... I will call you Luke,** " The fear-ling hopped onto the girls head, " **and you Lukeliea.** "

the fear-ling jumped down and looked up at the two.

"You have always been a strange one, Emma." Pitch said and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

"Heya Hiccup!" Jack called from his bedroom window. His and Hiccup's houses were right next to each others, and they're bedroom windows were right across from each other. There was also a tree that was close enough to act as a bridge for them to climb to each others roof.

"Hey, Jack." Hiccup was sitting next to his window reading.

Jack climbed over to hiccup and sat down on the outside of the window. "Watcha reading?" he asked.

"Grimms fairy tales. You know, the true stories of Cinderella and stuff." Hiccup replied.

"Oh... lovely." Jack chuckled. Then Jack remembered why he was there.

"So, Halloween is coming up. Just four days." Jack looked at the tiles on the roof.

Halloween wasn't the holiday the two boys loved when they were little. Well, little-er.

"Aye, it is." Hiccup closed his book.

"I prepared all my weapons. You?" Jack asked.

"Yup. Night schedule?" Hiccup replied.

"Check. Costume?"

"Ye- no. no actually." Hiccup realized.

"Hmm. You should get on that. I'm being Jack Skellington." Jack grinned. Then he got an idea.

"You could be Sally!" Jack turned to his friend. "N- what?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"I'm Jack, and you're Sally." Jack poked Hiccup's head. "I'm a boy, Jack." Hiccup pointed out.

"So? It isn't even that obvious." Hiccup punched Jack in the arm. "You know, I guess that could work... I will do it if I can't find anything else."

* * *

Hiccup did end up being Sally. He didn't wear a wig, though. He just used his normal hair. He was currently in his best friend's bedroom with Jack.

"No. not gonna happen. No way. Not in three million years. Oh and Thor help me." Hiccup was trying to get a pair of slippers on to finish up the costume.

"You have larger feet than I thought," Jack noted. "Well, you did get me little girls sized slippers." Hiccup growled as he fell over.

"Here. Maybe I have a spell that can make them bigger." Jack Grabbed an old book out from under his bed. It had the letter G in white and four stars on the cover.

"Oh no you don't! Last time you tried a spell you made green eggs and ham!" Hiccup pointed to the book. It was true, a week ago jack was trying to make breakfast with magic and made green eggs and ham. He also made floating orange juice.

"Oh come on. I bet I can do it this time!" Jack whined. "No!" Hiccup repeated. Jack sighed and set the book on his desk. He then pulled a shepherds crook with blue designs on it out of his closet and pointed it at himself. The crook was his version of a wand.

"Now what are you doing?" Hiccup asked, getting off the floor.

"I need white hair for my costume." Jack replied simply as he turned through the pages of the book and redid the staff position. "Oh no..." Hiccup ducked behind the bed as a flash of bright blue light burst from Jack.

"Jack? You alright?" hiccup stood up to see Jack on the floor.

"...M fine... my hair...?" Jack sat up and felt his hair. The spell had actually worked. His hair was now white.

"Congratulations, man. You finally got one right." Hiccup helped Jack to his feet.

"Hiccup! Jack! If those slippers don't fit, I got a bigger pair here! And it's almost time to go!" Toothiana called up. "well, you ready?" Jack asked. "as I will ever be." hiccup nodded and the two headed for the stairs.

* * *

 **To be continued! Mwahahaha!**

 **I just realized I'm pumping these chapters out. I have to**


	4. This is Halloween part 2

**This is Halloween part 2! sorry the update is late, been working on moving and a bunch of other crazy stuff. Any-who, I see I have like, 60 views, I hope you loving it! Have some fresh baked cookies! *throws a bunch of doughnuts at* GOD DANGIT! WHY!?**

 **please follow and fav, read and review.  
**

* * *

" _well, you ready?" Jack asked. "as I will ever be." hiccup nodded and the two headed for the stairs._

* * *

Downstairs, Toothiana handed Hiccup a larger pair of slippers and adjusted her peacock feather tail. As you could probably guess, She was dressed as a peacock. She had a dress covered in colorful fake feathers, and a head band with yellow green, blue and purple feathers. Her shoes were dark blue slippers.

Sitting on the couch, Stoick and Valhalamara were dressed the same as every year; a Viking and a shield maiden. In an arm chair across from them was North, who was dressed as Santa Claus. Hiccups parent's turned when they heard Toothiana talking to Jack and Hiccup.

"Ah! Hiccup! What... what are you dressed as..?" Stoick looked a little shocked that his son was wearing a dress.

"He's sally, from nightmare before Christmas!" Valhalamara said. Stoick just gave an 'oh'.

* * *

the group piled into North's red van, which he liked to call the sleigh. It smelt like mint and gingerbread on the inside.

Stoick sat in the front passenger seat while North drove. Valhalamara and Toothiana sat in the two middle seats while Jack and Hiccup sat in the back.

"Okay, we all know the plan?" North asked. "Yes!" Everyone replied. They had gone over it a million times. Get out of the car a block away from uncle Bunnymund's house, hit every house on the way there and then be at the Halloween party that was planned. But Halloween was gonna be a little more complicated than that for two certain young boys.

* * *

Luke jumped from window to window, looking for his targets. Something jumped on his back, sending him flying towards the ground.

"Hey- wha- LUKILEIA!" Luke shouted in an untraceable accent, seeing Lukiliea hanging on to his back.

The two hit the ground, Luke on bottom and Lukiliea screeching at something.

"What is the problem? Eh?" Luke got up and saw Lukiliea screeching at a rabbit sitting at the base of a nearby tree. Luke face-palmed and dragged his sister off. Pitch had told them to find Jack and Hiccup, but the targets seemed to disappear. That was until Luke turned his head to see a red van drive by.

He could smell the two boys sitting in the back. He nudged Lukiliea, who looked where he was pointing. She smelt the air for a second, then ran on all fours in the direction of the van.

Luke rolled his eyes, then turned into a ball of black sand and followed her.

* * *

"Come in!" An Australian voice called when North knocked on the front door.

The group of six entered the large green house to find a bunch of Halloween decorations up.

"'Ey, ankle-biters." Uncle Bunnymund called from the Kitchen.

"Ah, Bunnymund, this all looks great!" North looked around at the decorations.

"Eh, I don't know. Easter is better." Bunnymund replied.

"Ha, but Christmas is better than Easter." North countered.

"Hmm, no it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not. Easter is about hope and new beginning."

"And Christmas is about the wonders."

"I'm pretty sure that any day is better than Halloween," Jack Whispered to Hiccup. The ladder nodded.

Jack's uncle Bunnymund was a tall man, with lots of muscles and tan skin. His hair was gray with blue streaks in it, and it was in a crew-cut with long bangs. He was wearing gray bunny ears, as he was always a rabbit for Halloween.

"You Know, the problem with all these holidays is all the candy! Candy causes cavities!" Toothiana pointed out. She worked as a dentist.

"Anyway, let's just enjoy Halloween. You guys are the firs' to arrive, and yer early. So can you all help set up? Ladies, help me in the Kitchen. Gents, can ye go help my kid's into their costumes? Boys, set up more decorations. And don't blow anything up while yer at it." Bunnymund walked into the Kitchen with the moms, the dads went upstairs and Jack and Hiccup looked at the box of decorations. Luke and Lukiliea Watched them, waiting for a good time to strike.

* * *

 **welp, that's part 2. again, sorry for being late. Mothers day happened today and I had to woodwork a shelf and then paint it. At least she loved it. I'm gonna go take a shower and get all the sawdust and paint off. Yes, I wrote this before cleaning myself. Your welcome.**


	5. This is Halloween Part 3

**Chapter... 5? ya, I think five. Oh, BTW, I guess I should explain a few things.**

 **Bunnymund is Tooth's brother, so North's brother in law. They live a mile apart so they visit each other often. Jack and Hiccup grew up around him and other family member's you will meet later.**

 **Bunnymund's kids are Jamie and Sophie.**

 **Luke and Lukiliea are characters, not OC's. I made them long before the movie came out.**

 **Welp, I'm gonna go now. *throw's CD's with**

 **httyd and rotg soundtracks at the nice people reading.***

* * *

 _Luke and Lukiliea Watched them, waiting for a good time to strike._

* * *

Jack and Hiccup finished decorating in under five minutes. The two then ran upstairs to see what Jamie and Sophie were dressed as.

Jack Knocked on the bedroom door before opening it. Jamie was sitting on the bed, combing his brown hair and dressed as a werewolf.

Sophie was hopping around the floor, saying 'hop' every time her feet hit the floor. She was dressed as a fairy, and her blonde hair was still in her eyes.

North sat on the floor, fixing a broken toy as he waited for Stoick to finish helping Jamie with his tangled hair.

"Hey guys!" Jamie called when he saw who was at the door.

Sophie looked up and hopped over to Hiccup and Jack. "Imma Bunny!" She shouted, throwing up her arms.

"Really? I thought that you were a Fairy." Jack stated, bending down at her height.

"No! Bunny Fairy!" Sophie turned around and picked up a pair of bunny ears and plopped them on her head. She was also wearing a small bunny tail nobody had noticed before.

"Well, alrighty then." Hiccup said. Then the doorbell rang.

* * *

The Six in the bedroom ran downstairs to see who was at the door. Toothiana answered the door.

"Well, hello! Hey guys, Hannah, Jimmy, Katie, Bert and Daryl are here! Oh, and so is Sara!" Toothiana opened the door enough for the six guests to walk in.

"Oh, Hello boys! Been awhile, hasn't it?" Sara walked over to Jack and Hiccup.

Sara was a tall, skinny woman with bright orange curly hair. Her skin was pale and she had dark green eyes.

Currently, Sara was dressed as a witch. She had a cob-web Tu-tu attached to a tight black long sleeve T-shirt. She also had purple and green leggings. She was a middle aged woman and Hannah's godmother.

Hannah was six years old and had a head of short and curly brown hair. She was dressed as a fairy princess, wings, crown tu-tu and all. she had a bright smile and big, brown eyes.

Hannah's cousin, Jimmy, was twelve and had spiky blonde hair and a mischievous smile. He had a devil hoodie on and blue jeans. He also had brown eyes.

Katie had neck length brown hair and was dressed as a black cat. She was eleven and making goo-goo eyes at Daryl.

Daryl was also eleven and had combed blond hair. He had blue eyes and was dressed as a big piece of candy.

Bert had short black hair under a red baseball cap. He had dark skin and was dressed as a baseball player with a cardboard SUV around him.

"Hi, Sara. Hi guys." Jack smiled. Hiccup waved at everyone.

"So, we the second ones to arrive?" Sara asked, looking around

"Yep! And you are early, too!" Toothiana said as she walked back to the Kitchen, but the door was still open.

"Did I miss anything? Any food?" Someone spoke from the open doorway. Everyone turned to see a large man with gray hair and a blue lamb nightshirt on standing there.

"Oh, hello harry!" Sara greeted the man. "And Mr. Skully!" A really skinny man with pale skin and no hair poked his head out from behind harry.

"Come in! Come in!" Sara beckoned them. Harry was holding a werewolf mask, which he put on and made a beeline for the Kitchen.

"Oh no you don't!" Mr. Skully, who was wearing a skeleton jump suit, block the way to the Kitchen.

"you are not going to eat all the food before anyone else arrives again!" He stated.

"Alright, I wont eat it all!" Harry tried to shove his way through.

"Get outta here, mate!" Bunnymund called, Chuckling slightly.

"Sophie, are you a fairy princess, too?" Hannah asked.

"No! Bunny Fairy!" Sophie laughed.

 **welp. I just looked at the views and HOLY COW OVER A HUNDRED THIS IS NOT WHAT I WAS EXPECTING OMAGAWD! HAVE SOME COOKIES! THOUGH THEY MAY NOW BE DOUGHNUTS! *throws a bunch of cookies at people reading*** **WHAT THE HECK!**


	6. This is Halloween part 4

**Chapter six and over a hundred views! *faints* I love you all. Have some cookies. *throws a bunch of bananas at people reading* *minion voice* whaaaaaaaaaat?!**

* * *

" _No! Bunny Fairy!" Sophie laughed._

* * *

as the hour past, more people arrived.

There was Mavis, Jack's older cousin. She was dressed as a vampire with a black cape, short sleeved long necked short black dress and red and black striped leggings. She had neck length black hair with triangle cut bangs. She had black lipstick on and dark eye lashes covered her bright blue eyes.

There was Johnny, who was dressed as Frankenstein's monster. His orange mane was stuck sticking straight up and he had green makeup covering his tanned skin.

There was Dracula, (Yes, Dracula,) Who was also dressed as a vampire. He was Mavis's father.

There was Mr. Bug-a-boo, who was wearing orange horns and a purple fur suit. He was rather large and had bright green eyes.

And there were countless other guests that would take forever to name.

Jack and Hiccup ran around the rather large and plant filled house. Running around in Hamster balls everywhere where at least a hundred Hampsters. All of them belong to Bunnymund. He really liked small furry animals.

But that's not what the two were looking for. They were securing the perimeter. They had already salted the border of the yard outside, but salt didn't effect every type of minion pitch had. And there were also werewolves and things. Bunnymund grew wolfs-bane in his yard because he thought it was pretty.

Luke quickly pulled his head away from the window and laid flat against the side of the house. Hiccup had turned and looked his way.

Luke turned his head to see Lukiliea running through piles of leaves in front of a window that. Bunnymund. Was. Looking. Through. Luke was going to kill her if she wasn't killed by the man.

"Ay, sheila! Get outta my yard!" Bunnymund called at the girl.

Lukiliea turned to the window then ran on all fours out of the yard. Salt didn't effect her and her brother.

"Crazy kids." Bunnymund said and walked away from the window.

Luke huffed and turned into a ball of black sand. He flew off to find his feral sister.

* * *

"Well, seems pretty safe." Jack said as he met Hiccup on the bottom floor again.

"Ya, there isn't even one of those fear clouds." Hiccup agreed. Every Halloween the two boys would see a giant gray cloud above the town, signaling that the boogieman was there.

"I guess we're off the hook this year." Jack mumbled. But both of them still had a feeling something was gonna happen.

* * *

Midnight was approaching and Luke had found his sister.

"Lukiliea! You are going to get us killed! You can't just run through a yard like that! And then you ran off!" Luke was currently yelling at his twin. But she wasn't listening to him. She was listening to the rustling sounds of the trees.

"You can't just-!" he stopped yelling when his sister snapped her head towards a tree. He looked at where she was looking at. Sitting at the base of the tree was a little squirrel.

For five more minutes the two just watched the squirrel. Eventually it ran off and the two looked back at each other. "You Can't run off while we're working! What will pitch think when he finds out!? You-!"

* * *

Midnight was quickly approaching, and if it passed while the job was undone, pitch and his minions could only spread nightmares.

"If they come back without the heads of those two boys, I'm going to kill them." Pitch paced around his lair.

" **there's always next year...** " Emma said as she chased a few mice.

"I want them dead this year, though!" Pitch complained.

" **the mighty nightmare king, whining his scary butt off.** " Emma said as she ate a mouse she had caught.

"Go, to your room." Pitch growled.

* * *

Midnight was approaching, and people started going home.

Jack, Hiccup and they're immediate families were the last ones to leave.

"Happy Halloween, ankle biters." Bunnymund ruffled the boys hair.

"bye guys!" Jack and Hiccup said. North, Tooth, Jack, Hiccup, Stoick and Valhalamara piled into the sleigh and headed for home.

Luke and Lukiliea went home a minute past midnight and job undone. Pitch was angry but didn't kill them. Jack and Hiccup slept over at the Latter's house.

* * *

 **well, that's the end of the this is Halloween parts. Have my spare gold fish my readers!** * **throws goldfish bags at people reading***


	7. I'm waking up

**joebev910 gave me an idea that i will use in the near chapter. for now im done writing. thank you joebev910! i will put it in soon!  
**

 **Anyway, I love you, my readers, here is another chapter.**

* * *

 _Ah, back to school. A wonderful time, just after the Halloween break. Learning, friends, fun and-_

 _oh who am I kidding this is going to suck._

Jackson Overland forced himself to open his eyes and face the day. He got up out of his bed, only to fall face first onto the floor.

"Jack? You alright up there?" North called up.

"Yep! Yep, I'm fine..." Jack said as he got up and stumbled to his closet.

The boy opened his closet door and looked in his mirror. His spiky hair was still stark white.

"Hmph. I'll say I re-dyed it." Jack mumbled and pulled his staff out the corner. He also bent down and felt under his bed for his spell-book. When he found it he stood back up and turned to the color changing page.

He pointed his staff at himself and looked at his book. The page he needed was as white as his hair!

"Oh come on..." Jack really didn't feel like going to school looking like the Abominable Snowman.

Jack turned the page to find, written in big, bold, bright red letters;

" **WARNING! HAVE A TEN-FOOT DISTANCE BETWEEN YOU AND THE BOOK WHEN**

 **CASTING THE LAST SPELL! EFFECTS MAY COVER PAGE IN CHOSEN COLOR!** "

"And you couldn't have fit that in the last page..." Jack threw the book under his bed and set his staff in the corner.

"Hurry up and get down here for breakfast, Jack!" Toothiana called.

"Coming!" Jackson called.

* * *

 _I'm begging you, head. Please don't begin ache as soon as I sit up._

Hiccup Haddock sat up slowly, eyes closed tightly. As soon as he was upright, his head began to throb.

"Darn you..." the brunette mumbled and opened his eyes.

Getting up, Hiccup walked over o his dresser. Right next to his dresser was his window, the one that faced Jack's window. He glanced over to see jack tripping over all the clothes, toys, and books scattered across his bedroom floor. Jack then started yelling at a coat rack he bumped into.

Hiccup giggled a little.

Then he laughed his butt off.

Both windows were open, and Jack could hear the laughter quite clearly.

Jackson turned and Saw his friend, leaning against his dresser for support, and Laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Phf. You're a dork." Jack mumbled and walked downstairs as his friend collapsed onto the floor.

Hiccup sat up, still laughing slightly. He then realized it wasn't _that_ funny.

"Staying up late must've made me all giggly." He decided as he got up.

* * *

Jack got downstairs to see his dad about to leave and his mom making breakfast for Jack before, she too, would leave for work.

"Hi, mom. Bye, dad." Jack called as sat down at the table.

"do svidaniya, syn." north called before he left.

"Morning Jack!" Tooth said as she plopped a plate full of pancakes in front of her son.

"Now that this year's Halloween is over, you know what It's time to look forward to?" she asked.

"Christmas?" Jack guessed, mouth full of food.

"Next years Halloween! I bet if we host the party it could be even Better than this year! No offense to bunny, of course. Maybe more cobwebs-" Toothiana kept rambling as she left. Jack stared after her in amusement.

* * *

Hiccup got downstairs, stumbling a bit and laughing about it on the way down.

"Hi, Mom!" Hiccup called and ran over to hug his mother who was about to leave for work. She worked as a local veterinarian. She worked with the dangerous animals.

"Good-morning, sweetie. I gotta go, they just called me in for a tiger with a sore paw." Valerie said.

"cloud-jumper?" Hiccup asked. Cloud jumper was the most famous tiger in Burgess. He lived in a zoo and was well kept.

"That's the one. See you soon." With that, she left. Hiccup sat down at the table and ate the hot oatmeal she made him. His dad, who was chief of police, had left before Hiccup woke up.

* * *

"Haya, Hic!" Jack call from his porch. Hiccup had just walked out of his house and still had a pounding head ache.

"Hi, Jack." Hiccup said as Jack cut yards to meet him.

"So, only three hundred and sixty-five days until next Halloween!" Jack said, trying to mimic his mother's enthusiasm.

"Actually, three hundred and sixty-four. And I would rather not think about any more candy or anything." Hiccup said, putting a hand to his throbbing head as the two made their way to the bus stop.

* * *

 **HAVE HOT COCOA! *throws cups of hot cocoa mixture at people who are reading***


	8. headaches

**I am so, so sorry abut being late for this being so late! When was the last time I updated!? So sorry... I'm moving, so the updates may get less frequent. Also, my family and I went on a road-trip around the wonderfully cold Wisconsin yesterday! It was originally for a doctors appointment. Got our blood drawn, found out I have von Willebrand syndrome, (My blood isn't sticky enough,) and had some scary conversations. One including my dog, (whom I love to pieces even though he has no respect for me,) biting me and putting him down... my parents say they won't! But they brought it up... that made me burst into tears. (Which I don't do often.)**

* * *

On the bus was chaotic as ever. The driver being blind as a bat, kids yelling and throwing stuff and Hiccup trying to get the comb out of Jack's hair.

"Ow! No, don't pull! Argh!" Jack put a hand up to where Hiccup ripped the comb, (And a small chunk of hair,) Off the former's head.

"Maybe if you combed your hair more often, ON YOUR OWN," **A/N:that's a quote from the book I'm writing. Sorry, just wanted to say that.** "It wouldn't hurt so much." Hiccup stated and put the comb away.

The driver took a crazy turn, sending Jack flying towards Hiccup.

"Nyaaa!" The two screamed as they connected with the bus floor, Jack on top of Hiccup.

A few kids laughed as Jack got back up, pulling Hiccup with him.

"Smooth, Overland!" The driver called, laughing as she pulled up to the school.

"I'm gonna kill that lady..." Jack huffed, ears reddening.

* * *

"Alright, so you should all know that Mr. and Mrs. Wilde are pursuing new careers as cops and will no longer be instructing gym. I will now." a large man said as the class entered the gym.

The man had long, sandy hair and a beard that stuck out like an electrocuted porcupine.

"Another thing you should know. I'm not gonna start you out with 'taking a few laps around the gym'."

he threw his hands up for exaggeration.

"No, we're gonna be doing something different. LINE UP!" The man shouted.

The student body lined up against the wall and waited for further instructions.

"Mr. Gobber, please come down to my office for a minute." The principle asked calmly through the microphone.

The man, Mr. Gobber apparently, looked at the class again. "You all better not move while I'm gone." He stated before leaving.

Jack, who was at the end of the line with Hiccup, slowly started walking away.

"Jack, get back in line!" Hiccup whispered. Most of the students were already to scared to do anything against Mr. Gobber's orders. Not jack, apparently

"Nu." Jack stated with a grin on his face and using that annoying voice Hiccup hated. A few other kids laughed.

"Jack..." Hiccup said.

"Yeer not my dayad!" Jack started sprinting around the gym.

"Jack!" Hiccup laughed. He lost all fear and started running as fast as he could after Jack.

"Yeer not my dayad! Yeer not my dayad!" Jack shouted over and over, running slower and flailing his limbs. He knew Hiccup would never be able to catch him.

The rest of the student were now running around, too, laughing and shrieking. Mr. Gobber didn't come back for the rest of the time they had.

 **A/N: something like this happened at my brother's school. He was the one talking in a stupid voice and running around.**

* * *

"Hokey pokey! Kids, please line up! We are gonna take a few pictures!" a dark-haired man called softly to the chattering crowd grouped in the jym.

"Okay, my name is Dana, and I will be taking the pictures!" Dana said as the kids lined up.

Jack was the first in the line-up, and sat on the stool and smiled.

"Okay... hold it..." Dana took the picture.

"Hokey pokey! All good, all good." Dana said as he gestured for the next kid to come up.

Jack got off the stool and smiled at Hiccup, who was next.

Hiccup sat on the stool and smiled. He glanced to the side to see the dark haired boy holding a string and grinning wickedly. Hiccup glanced down and saw the other end of the string tied to a leg of the stool.

Just as Dana took the picture, The boy pulled the string, and the stool fell over. Taking Hiccup with it.

"Oh! Oh my... who did that!?" Dana looked around. The dark haired boy had already hid the string.

"Okay... Haddock, are you alright?" Dana turned to the boy, who was getting up.

"Yep, yep I'm fine." Hiccup replied. _That did_ not _help my headache._ He thought as he sat back down.

"Hokey pokey... you ready again?" Dana asked. "Yes." Hiccup said as he smiled again.

 _Flash!_

"you blinked!" Dana said as he looked at the picture. He looked up to see Hiccup rubbing his eyes.

"You okay?" Dana asked. "Ya, I'm fine. Just a headache." Hiccup said and he smiled for the camera.

"Headache? No, you go to the nurses office." Dana pointed towards the door.

"I'm fine, though..." Hiccup said, smile dropping.

"Go. Overland, will you make sure he gets there safe?" Dana turned to Jack.

"Alrighty." Jack believed Hiccup was fine, but he was told to take him to the nurse's office, so he was gonna.

* * *

Jack sat at the lunch table he and Hiccup had claimed. Hiccup was still at the nurse's office. Jack was now worried because, not only is he still there, but Hiccup had started vomiting on the way there.

The dark haired boy walked over to the table. "Hello, Overland." He grinned smugly. "Where's Haddock face?" he asked.

"Still in the nurse's office, snotface. I saw what you did back there." Jack growled.

"That's snotlout to you. And tell the nerd that that was an epic fall." Snotlout walked away, grinning yet growling at the same time.

* * *

 **so, again, sorry about the lack of update. also, I found a basket of kittens for you people so, *sets down a basket of puppies* take as many as you want *cries and hugs own dog even though he growls***


	9. after school

**Hey, joebev910! I just wanted to apologize if the picture thing wasn't what you wanted. But I was thinking of a new way to take it. Here, have one of the puppies. *hands a turtle* okay, this is getting old.**

* * *

Jack went home alone. He got on the bus next to an empty seat. He walked from the bus stop to the two houses on the end of the block without anyone at his side.

Jack was about to walk into his house when Stoick ran up to him.

"Jack! Where is Hiccup?" The man asked.

"He went to the nurse's office today, vomiting and headache. I haven't seen him since." Jack said.

"What?! Odin's beard." Stoick jumped into his car and drove off without saying goodbye.

Jack walked into his house to find his parents in an arm wrestling match. North kept winning.

"Hey, mom. Hey, dad." Jack said.

"Hold on sweetie. One more round!" Toothiana said and put her hand up for north again. North took the arm and was about to push her arm down when she sat up and kissed him on the cheek.

North was stunned and Toothiana used the opportunity to push his arm down and win.

"No fair!" North laughed when he realized what had happened. Tooth just laughed.

"Hi, Jack!" North called happily when he saw his son laughing slightly.

"Hey, dad. So, Hiccup went to the nurse's office today." Jack said as he sat down at the table.

"Oh? Is he alright?" Toothiana asked, expression turning to one of worry.

"I'm not sure. He hasn't come back and his dad just went to get him. He went there for a headache and started throwing up." Jack explained picture day.

* * *

Jack was eating dinner with his parents when the phone rang.

"Jack, will you get that?" Toothiana asked. Jack got up and answered the phone.

"Hello?" Jack asked.

"Hey..." A rough but recognizable voice said over the phone.

"Hiccup! Are you alright? I didn't see you for the rest of school! What happened!? I-!"

"Jack! Calm down! I'm fine!" Hiccup interrupted his friend, then coughed for a second.

"You don't sound fine..." Jack said slowly.

"Look, I just have a sore throat now. I'm back home, so when you're in your room, open your window, 'kay?" Hiccup asked and hung up before Jack could answer.

* * *

Jack opened his window and crawled out onto his roof. He saw Hiccup sitting on his own roof already, looking up at the sky.

"Hey, Hic," Jack called quietly, crawling over to Hiccup's roof.

Hiccup raised his head and smiled. He sat up when Jack hopped onto his roof.

"So, what's with your voice?" Jack asked as he sat down next to Hiccup.

"Eh... ya... the nurse brought the doctor in, and then the doctor brought me to a hospital." Hiccup started.

"Where is this going..?" Jack asked, a bit scared.

"At the hospital, they ran a few normal tests. And after awhile, my dad came in... he asked if I was alright. I said yes, but then the doctor came in. he said that I was gonna have to have my tonsils removed. And that means surgery. And, I think you can understand why I'm uncomfortable with that..." Hiccup pulled his knees up to his chest.

Jack nodded and looked down. Four years ago, Hiccup had a grandfather. His name was 'old wrinkly'. He had to go into surgery for kidney failure. Hiccup hated any mention of surgery after that.

"Well, this is only tonsil surgery. It's way safer." Jack offered his comfort.

Hiccup sighed and lay down, looking up to the heavens. Jack lay down next to him, and for a long while, the two just stared at the sky.

* * *

 **I'm sorry, it's short! I just didn't want to add any more after that last bit. It seemed like a wonderful ending to this chapter. I love the silents. *my sister comes crashing into the room***

 **oh, come on...**

 **and also, we will be getting back into the supernatural stuff soon.**


	10. nightmares

***plays massive amounts of Alexander Rybak and eats a sandwich that is mostly raw red onions***

… **what..? okay, chapter nine. Lemme have my special day right now. They now think I also have skin cancer in my left leg.**

 **Line breaker**

Jack woke up, not to the sound of his alarm clock, but to the sound of birds chirping.

Jackson quickly sat up. He'd done this before, accidentally staying on the roof all night. He looked down to see his best friend laying beside him still. Jack reached into Hiccup's window and grabbed the alarm.

 _4:07_

 _Still time..._

Jack lightly shook Hiccup.

"Hmm..?" Hiccup hummed and curled up more.

"It's four in the morning. We're both still out on the roof." Jack whispered.

"But I don't need to go to school. My dad called me in sick." Hiccup replied quietly.

Jack thought for a second. "Did you hear a word I said properly?" He asked.

"Waffles." Jack knew his friend was being serious, or he would be failing at stiffling a giggle.

"Alright. Come on. At least get in your room." Jack got on his knees and started pulling Hiccup into the window.

Jack managed to get into the room with Hiccup, but then dropped him.

Jack winced. Hiccup only turned over slightly and growled.

Quickly Jack threw a blanket down on his friend. He was about to climb through the window again, but decided to throw down his stuffed dragon, as well.

Jack quickly, yet quietly, jumped onto Hiccup's roof, climbed through the connecting tree, jumped onto his own roof, climbed through his own window and climbed into his bed.

Jack slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep again. In his sleep, an image began to form. You would think that it was a dream, (seeing as he and his friend both hung dream catchers in their rooms,) but it was possible for a nightmare. The dream catchers just stopped anything else from happening.

The image forming was jack himself, only older and still had brown hair. Around seventeen. The dream begun.

Line breaker

meanwhile, Hiccup was also seeing an image. It was a girl, about seventeen. She had brown hair, a lot like Hiccup's hair color, that was in a long, thin braid that brushed the floor.

She had Hiccup green eyes, and freckles covered her face. She was very skinny.

Line breaker.

Jack's twin began to change. His hair grew darker, darker until it was black. His blue eyes swirled into a golden color. His skin paled slightly and and then grayed a little. His blue hoodie grew black, and opened to reveal a white shirt. His pants turned gray.

Line breaker

the girl began changing. Her brown hair turned black and her eyes gold. Her freckles disappeared and her skin paled and grayed.

The brown rippled skirt the girl wore turned black. She had black leggings on to begin with. Her green T-shirt turned white and her light gray denim jacket turned dark blue. She wore no shoes.

 _Jacks changed twin raised his hand, which now held a scythe._

The girl raised her hand, which now held a scythe.

 _And he brought it down on Jack._

And she brought it down on Hiccup.

Line breaker

 **boo.**


	11. News

**Ooh! I got a review and new follow! *reads review***

 **thank you! I hope I don't, either. And my dog? My dad told me to show him who's boss before getting too close to him. It's working! Yay! I can cuddle him again!**

 **Anyhow, have a chapter. *poof***

 **lines breaker**

"AHHH!" Jackson Overland woke up screaming.

" _AHHH!" Hiccup Haddock woke up screaming._

 _Lines breaker_

Hiccup took in his surroundings quickly. He was on his bedroom floor, under one of his blankets and holding a stuffed dragon his mother made him when he was little. Well, little-er.

He got up and looked at his alarm clock. A second ticked and it turned to six O' clock. The alarm blared and he immediately stopped it.

Line breaker

Jack looked around and remembered the events from last night.

Jack reached for his clock and turned off the alarm just before it turned six. He did not need that blaring in his ear right now.

Line breaker

"Tooth! Tooth! Look at his!" North ran into the kitchen, holding the day's mail.

"What? What is it?" Tooth, who was making oatmeal for Jack, looked at the papers North held at her.

"Whoa, I didn't expect it to Happen _that_ fast!" Toothiana laughed.

"Read the bottom!" North urged. Tooth looked at the bottom of the page.

"AAAAAEEEEEEIIIIIIIIII!" Tooth jumped into the air and spun around.

Line breaker.

"Stoick! Stoiiiiiiiick!" Valerie yelled as she ran into the living room, where Stoick the vast was adjusting his badge in the mirror.

"Eh? What is it?" Stoick turned around, only to have a piece of paper shoved in his face.

Stoick pulled the paper off his face and read it.

"What?!" Stoick grinned.

"Look at the bottom!" Valerie said. Stoick read the bottom of the page.

"We gotta tell Hiccup!" Stoick ran for the stairs.

Line breaker.

Jack got up and walked over to his window. Opening it, he immediately felt the cold morning air rush into his room.

Jack stuck his leg out the window and was about to climb onto the roof and over to his friends window when someone knocked on his bedroom door.

"Umm... come in!" Jack pulled his leg back in his room as the door opened.

"Good morning, Jack! Guess what!?" Jack's mother, Toothiana, rushed into the room and over to Jack.

"Umm... you made pancakes today?" Jack guessed, turning his head slightly. Toothiana was all up in his face.

Tooth got the hint and backed up slightly. "You remember four years ago? Christmas?" she asked.

"Yes..." Jacks face turned red.

Line breaker.

Hiccup walked up to his window. He saw Jack opening his own window. Jack stuck his leg out and was about to climb outside, when he turned his head and started talking to someone. He climbed back in his room.

Hiccup heard a knocking sound and turned to his door.

"Come in!" He said as he set his dragon on his bed.

His parents opened the door, clearly excited about something.

"Hiccup! You remember that one Christmas? Four years ago?" Valerie asked.

Line breaker.

 _Jack and Hiccup sat on the floor in the living room, singing 'jingle bells' at the top of their lungs. Emma, who was three, was reciting a few words here and there. Jamie and Sophie were, for some reason, passed out on the couch._

 _Mavis, age fourteen and Johnathan, age sixteen, sat hidden behind the door way, listening to the kids singing._

" _Those two have really good voices." Mavis whispered and walked into the living room. Johnathan followed her._

 _Line breaker._

Hiccup cringed. "Ya... why?" He asked.

"Because..." Stoick said.

" _You're cousin Mavis..." North began, walking into the room._

"Cousin Johnathan..." Valerie continued.

" _Are getting married!" Toothiana finished._

"they're getting married!" Boomed Stoick joyously.

Line breaker.

 **Done for now. Gonna go eat.**


	12. sliding

**Chapter... 12? ya, I think so. I'm Sorry this wasn't posted sooner today, I was making art and remix videos of for the dancing and the dreaming. Also, scored a Bunnymund toy when 'popping tags'. Boom. *slaps the chapter down***

* * *

"They're what!?" Hiccup asked.

" _Whoa, really?!" Jack's eyes widened._

* * *

"They are! They are!" North cheered and danced around the room with Tooth for a minute.

"Whoa, hold up..." Jack laughed. "What does this have to do with four years ago?" He asked.

"Well..." North began.

* * *

"They want you..." Stoick was explaining the same thing to Hiccup.

"And Jack!" Valerie added.

"And Jack." Stoick continued. "To Compose the music!" He laughed.

* * *

"Us?! Me and Hiccup!?" Jack couldn't believe it, but was grinning ear to ear.

* * *

"Yes!" Hiccup started Dancing around his room. He and Jack loved to sing, but never got a chance to do anything 'official'. Plus, they were doing it for their cousin's wedding! And the wedding made them related! They already considered each other brothers, this was a great way to wake up!

* * *

Jack ran out his door and down the sidewalk. He stopped in front of Hiccup's house.

Hiccup ran out the door and made a bee line for Jack. Jack smiled but then winced once his friend slipped on the ice.

Running over, Jack held his hand out to Hiccup. "That time of year, eh?" Hiccup mumbled and took the hand.

"Yep, only a few days after Halloween." Jack said. He looked up at hiccup's roof and frowned.

Hiccup turned around to see a nightmare standing there, growling like a dog.

Jack sighed and pulled out a squirt gun. It was filled with saltwater. He aimed at the nightmare, but it disappeared as soon as it saw the danger.

"Well, I have a feeling we're gonna run into that again, today." Hiccup said.

Sitting on a nearby tree branch, two teenagers watched the young boys and thought; _they don't seem all that bad._

* * *

 ***play's 'I will never be your friend'***


	13. i will never be your friend

***crying* I didn't mean to not update for this long! *sobs* I'm sorry! *plays 'I remember you' by Marceline***

* * *

"Didyouhearthenews?!" Jackson asked so fast that Hiccup could barely understand him.

"Ya!" Hiccup replied, grinning.

"And the you and me and the me and the you and the you and the music and the wedding and-" Hiccup had to cover Jack's mouth to get him to stop talking.

"Yes, Jack! I got all the news!" Hiccup nodded vigorously. Jack started laughing. Hiccup followed soon after. They then realized they had a bus to catch.

The two started walking to the bus stop, still talking about the wedding.

"I wonder what Mavis's dress will look like!" Hiccup exclaimed. Jack gave him a weird look.

"What?" Hiccup asked. "You're curious, about the dress?" Jack asked slowly.

"Yes..." Hiccup said as the two got to the bus stop. They sat down and Jack shook his head.

"Anyway, what songs do you think we should do?" Jack asked, changing the subject.

"Well, there's this one traditional song... well, traditional to my family. And it _is_ Johnny..." Hiccup said after a second of thought.

"What's it called? How does it go?" Jack asked, suddenly eager.

"For the dancing and the dreaming. It's something like... 'I'll swim and sail'..." Hiccup stopped singing when the bus pulled to a stop in front of them.

Jack and Hiccup climbed onto the bus and took the two seats in the front.

"Jack..." Hiccup looked at his friend's white hair.

"Alright! So I was gonna turn it back brown, but I had accidentally turned the page white when casting the spell because they put the warning on the next page so I didn't see it and now I have white hair forever!" Jack took in a large gulp of air after saying that.

"I was Gonna say you combed your hair on your own." Hiccup laughed as Jack turned red.

"My mom did, actually." Jack mumbled. Hiccup laughed harder.

"Anyway..." Hiccup said, still giggling a little. "You have any song ideas?" He asked, looking at his friend.

"Well, there's the book of love..." Jack said.

"But the book of love is long, and boring. And written very long ago." Hiccup said, trying to hold back another laughing fit. Jack just burst out with loud chuckles. Some kids on the bus looked at the pair, but it's not like the two cared. They both just laughed out-loud for the rest of the ride to school.

"Heh... so, when is it you get your tonsils removed..?" Jack asked while standing up. Hiccup stood up with him, but immediately stopped laughing when he heard Jack's question.

"In two weeks. The nineteenth." Hiccup said quietly. Jack decided to change the subject.

"So, for the dancing and the dreaming, the book of love, and..?" Jack asked. Hiccup smiled.

"Well, funny little world?" Hiccup suggested as the two entered the school. There, right in their walkway, was the nightmare from earlier. Jack pulled out his squirt gun and shot it before the thing could move.

"And that, my green eyed friend, is how it is _done_." Jack said. Again, a few kids gave them funny looks. The two started walking quickly.

They were nearing their lockers when Jack heard faint singing. Not far away, just quite. He looked to his side and listened carefully to his friend's voice.

"...And then I realized! I will never be your friend, (I will never be your friend.) Life has been so much worse than it seemed. I feel so sad, I just pretend. (I just pretend.) you're so close, but so far away from me..." Hiccup sang.

"Her skin was white like a lily, her bonny cheeks red as a rose..." Jack joined in. Hiccup's face looked a lot like that when he realized Jack had heard him. He looked up to see Jack grinning at him. Returning the smile, Hiccup continued as the boys opened their lockers.

"Her eyes were blue as the ocean," He sang. "she made me happy, was just one of those..."

"And then one day, after time of happiness, she made me sad and made me think of the end."

"she picked the colors, painted my entire world. Then soiled all she painted with a hasty move!"

the two started singing together at a normal volume. "I will never be your friend! (I will never be your friend!) life has always been worse than it seemed. I feel so sad, I just pretend. (I just pretend.) you're so close, but so far away from me..."

* * *

 **Was... was that a real time chapter? I did it... I did it! I DID IT!**

 **the song is 'I will never be your friend, by Irish Stew of Sindidun'. Look it up.**


	14. jot it down

**Chap fourteen. I'm getting glared at by my Bunnymund toy. Heheheheh. So, here I go again, attempting another real-time story. *plays the book of love***

* * *

Sitting in math class was even more boring to Jackson than usual. He wanted to be singing with Hiccup again, but he couldn't here. So just stared up at the clock.

"Overland! Pay attention!" The math teacher snapped. Jack sat upright and paid attention. Well, for a moment he did. But he slowly slumped and looked back at the clock.

Hiccup sat next to Jack, and was, for the most part, paying attention. But like Jack, he couldn't help but think of the wedding. Everyone had known the two were dating, and now they were getting married.

The bell finally rang, and every kid in the room flooded out. Jack lost hiccup in the halls, which bugged him more than having to sit in math class.

Looking around, he saw his friend talking to... Astrid?! Why the heck is he talking to _her_?!

Jack walked up to the two, and the blonde saw him approaching. She quickly said something to Hiccup then walked off.

Hiccup turned to see Jack step at his side. "What was that about? Why was she talking to you?" Jack quickly asked before Hiccup could even say hi.

"Whoa, slow down, Jack!" Hiccup laughed a bit, but it wasn't a happy laugh. It was more of a nervous chuckle.

"She had heard about the surgery I needed, and was wishing me luck..." Hiccup said quietly, looking at the ground. He seemed confused about something, and it was probably the same thing Jack was confused about.

Since they started this school, Astrid had been beating them up or ignoring them. Then she hears Hiccup's getting surgery and wishes him luck? Girls are weird.

The bell rang and hiccup opened his locker, which he had been standing in front of.

Jack opened his and started digging around for what he would need.

The bell rang again and he and Hiccup made their way to gym class. **A/N: I finally learned how to spell gym. :'D**

they entered the large room, along with a bunch of other kids, and lined up at the wall. In walked a man, not Gobber, but a much calmer man. He wore a black tank top, blue jeans and for some reason, tan winter boots.

The man had a head of short, orange, curly hair. His right eye was green while the left one was blue. He had tanned skin with a few freckles. But he seemed to be in good shape. He was at least six feet tall.

"Alright, my name is Nathan Freed. I will be replacing Gobber, as he was recently found to have a 'history'." The man, Nathan, said loud and clearly. he spoke in an Australian accent. Not as loud as Gobber, but loud enough.

It was true. Gobber had been absent for a few days, so the kids were told to just do whatever as an exercise in the gym when that period came.

"Alright! Let's start with some sit ups!" Nathan said, giving the class a friendly smile. Everyone got down and started doing sit-ups. Jack was doing fine, but Hiccup was having trouble getting off the ground. Nathan noticed this and walked over.

"you're trying to pull your head up with your arms, mate. Ya need to use your abdomen." He said. Hiccup tried that, but it didn't help much.

"aye, we have a wee lamb here!" A red-head girl with a Scottish accent called. Some kids laughed until Nathan glared at them.

"Just keep doin' tha', mate. Eventually, you'll be able to do it. It is muscle build, not muscle use." Nathan said, patting Hiccup on the shoulder before walking off to help any other kids who needed it.

"you know who he reminds me of? Bunnymund." Jack said as he pulled himself up again. Hiccup, who was still on the floor, rolled his eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: nope, screw this as a real time chapter.**

When Jack and Hiccup got home, they went to Jacks house. They wanted to record music, but hiccup's voice hurt to


	15. howling

**Two chapters in one day! You're welcome! Here's to never growing up! (I have a mixed taste for music. One minute its pop, then rap, then Celtic and you know...) when I post this one imma go get some food.**

 **(Screw grammar.)**

* * *

After half an hour deciding on songs and discussing who sings what, Jack and Hiccup were now playing with a deck of cards. They were playing a game of garbage. **A/N: it's my favorite card game :D**

Hiccup pulled a card off the deck and looked at it. It was a three. He looked down and saw that was the last card he needed. He set his three down in the right place and lifted the original card. It was a king. He set it in the useless pile and watched Jack pout.

Jack drew his own card and saw it was a queen. He set it in the discard pile and flipped the last four cards he had. Queen, jack, four, (he already had a four,) and a king. Jack groaned in frustration.

"How come you keep winning..?!" Whined the white haired eleven year-old.

"How come you keep whining?" Hiccup said as he round up all the cards. He was about to re-shuffle when Jack grabbed the cards from him.

"Let's play something else..." Jack mumbled as he set the cards on his desk.

"Okay, sore loser." Hiccup said, looking out the window. It was currently snowing, and the sky was black with white specks of snow and stars. The full moon shone brightly, making all the snow on the ground glow. It was a beautiful sight.

"Let's play outside." Jack said, following Hiccup's gaze.

"Y- what? But it's night!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"So? Come on." Jack said softly and grabbed Hiccup's hand. Jack opened the window, then pulled he and his friend out it.

The roof was covered in snow, and so was the tree between the houses. Jack pushed some snow away before sitting down. Hiccup sat down next to him.

"Gods, Jack. It's freezing out here. How are you not cold?" Hiccup asked, shivering.

"Jack chuckled and climbed back in the window for a second. He came back out with his blue hoodie and gave it to Hiccup.

"Thanks." Hiccup said as he put it on.

"Don't mention it. Really, don't mention any of this. Mom would kill me if she found out we were ever out here." Jack said. Hiccup chuckled.

The two sat out in the cold, enjoying the comfortable silence. They did this often, just sitting out on the roof. Of course, sometimes they would chat, but tonight the just sat there. Hiccups mind began to wonder through the events of the past week.

Halloween. The two boys didn't have to fight a _thing._ Not even the usual nightmare or fear-ling. Was pitch giving up? Was the sandman going to come back?

The sandman had been missing for awhile. Neither of the two boys knows where he is, only pitch it seems. If the sandman came back, he and Jack could live a normal life. How boring would that be?

After Halloween, Hiccup got sick. Then found out he needed his tonsils removed. That sucked.

Then the wedding. He and Jack were gonna record music for their cousins wedding! Then the two would become cousins themselves! Well, maybe cousins? Is that how it works? Cousins in law?

Hiccup could feel himself falling asleep. Then he and Jack heard Toothiana calling that it was time for Hiccup to go home. Luckily, she didn't come into the room.

Hiccup got up and gave Jack his hoodie. The two hugged before hiccup started walking over the tree.

"Bye." Jack called quietly, but loud enough for Hiccup to hear him.

"Bye, Jack." Hiccup called back before slipping into his bedroom window.

* * *

 **I'm so confused! Do I or do I not hijack this!? Auuughghgh... help me! Review telling me your opinion.**


	16. toenails

**Hey, people! So, more explaining.**

 **Nathan is, yes, another character I made before rotg or httyd. In fact, originally he is Luke's brother. He's sweet to kids, but a real jerk to anyone else.**

 **This is a time skipped chap. It is now the nineteenth.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"what's going on in there?" Jack asked. He, his parents and Hiccup's parents were in a waiting hall right outside the room Hiccup was in.

"he is getting part of his throat ripped out by men we call doctors, Jack." North replied casually. Jack stared at him for a second before sitting in his seat.

Jack sighed and slumped. He slumped more and more till he fell out of his seat and on to the floor.

"Why do we have toenails if their just gonna get ripped out eventually?" Jack asked.

"tonsils, Jack. Not toenails. I don't know why we have them." Toothiana replied.

"I bet Hiccup would know why..." Jack said.

"I bet he would." Said Toothiana, rolling her eyes.

* * *

 _I'm floating... I'm floating? That's what it feels like. All around me, though, are plants. Not like a garden, but ferns and normal dark bushes. They're all around me, I look up and see trees blocking out the sky. I can hear howling in the distance. I try and move away from it, but it's hard. My feet keep tangling in the plants. I fall over eventually, but I don't get hurt. All these lush green plants are so comfortable. I want to sleep. I scoot up to a large tree and settle down at the roots. The ferns act as a blanket. I close my eyes and start to fade into sleep. I smell something, though... an irony smell. Blood?_

 _I open my eyes to be faced with another pair. The white of the eyes were black, the pupil on one eye was blue with a red iris. The other eye was vice-verse._

 _The eyes belonged to a large, dark brown wolf with a blood red mane. He snarled and bit my throat. I felt the pain, but i didn't move. I faded into black. Then there was a bright light._

* * *

Hiccup woke up to see a blinding light shining into his eyes. He covered his face and sat up. He could still feel the pain in his throat.

He looked around and saw he was in a white-walled room. An IV was in his arm and he had bandages around his throat. He was sitting in a small bed.

A second later, a doctor came in. he had curly brown hair and wore black rimmed glasses.

"Hello, Hiccup. Can I call you Hiccup?" The doctor asked. Hiccup nodded slowly.

"Right, so, you have just had your tonsils removed!" The doctor said cheerily. Hiccup stared at him blankly.

"not that type of kid? Okay then." The doctor deadpanned and looked at a clipboard he was holding.

"Kay, so I hope you're ready for an avalanche of ice-cream." He said before getting up. "any questions?"

"where's Jack?" Hiccup asked quietly after a second. The doctor said he would send him in.

line breaker.

After a minute, Jack, Valerie, Stoick, Toothiana and North were crowded into the small room Hiccup was in.

"are you alright!? Did it hurt?! Why do people have toenails!?" Jack immediately threw question after question at his freckled friend.

"i.. whu-toenails..?" Hiccup asked, trying to keep up.

"Jack! One question at time!" North laughed.

"Why do we have tonsils?" Jack asked slowly.

"They most likely help with eating tough foods when we were cavemen, but now they just get infected easily." Hiccup explained. Jack nodded. Then a nurse came in and handed Hiccup a bowl full of ice-cream. She walked out as Jack gawked.

"She just gave you ice-cream?!" Jack said.

"Yup! We get to eat a lot of ice-cream when we get our tonsils removed.

"Mom, when do I get my toenails removed?" Jack asked, turning to his rainbow hair mother. She just rolled her pink eyes.


	17. Road trip part 1

**I'm so sorry for no chaps! I had accidentally packed away my laptop and then when I got it back up it had wiped my chapter I was working on and I needed to go to sleep and now we're moving in a week and augh... anyway... have a waffle you readers! *throws pancakes at* okay, this is becoming a flat tire.**

 **line breaker.**

It was a few days after the surgery, and the two families were all in the sleigh and taking a road-trip.

Hiccup and Jack were in the back seat of the sleigh, chatting about whatever came to mind. Whether it was toenails or nightmares.

Toothiana and Valerie sat in the two middle seats, talking about how they were get anywhere. Toothiana was holding the map and grumbling angrily. Valerie was pointing out different routes, but they would only work if any of them knew where they _were._

North was driving the sleigh, as usual, and Stoick was pointing out trees to not hit, bumps in the road and being the best back seat driver ever.

Jack, who believes Hiccup can do anything, leaned forward and asked his mom for the map. Toothiana handed it to him and slumped in her seat. Despite the cold weather, she was only wearing blue-jeans, a bright green t-shirt, and a denim Jacket with green and blue feathers on the shoulders and chest. Her bangs needed a root touch-up, but the dye was still vibrant.

Jack was wearing his usual hoodie and brown pants, and his hair was still white. He handed the map to Hiccup.

Hiccup was wearing a thin brown Jacket over a green long sleeve t-shirt. He also had a red scarf on and brown boots. He looked at the map and immediately realized what Jack wanted.

"Jack, I can't do _everything!_ You're the magical one, not me!" Hiccup whispered.

"Just _try!_ " Jack whispered back.

"What are you two doing?" Valerie asked curiously. She was wearing a brown sweater with turquoise stripes around the belly. Her auburn hair was in four long braids.

"Nothing!" Jack said as he pushed the map into his friends face.

"Alright, we need gas. So why not a full on rest stop?" North said. He was wearing his usual red jacket. He pulled into a gas station. "Everybody, get food and drinks, go to bathroom, stretch legs, look at map, whatever needs to happen." He said as he got out of the car.

LINE BREAKER.

 **Sorry it's so short. But I need to do other things. *reads others peoples stories***


	18. Road trip part 2

**Here's a new chapter! My sister actually ran in here and yelled at me for a new chap. Do I pay her to do that? If I do, she needs a raise.**

* * *

Jack and Hiccup jumped out of their seats and into the way back of the sleigh, the trunk. Hiccup laid the map down and looked at it hard.

"You two need anything?" Toothiana asked, opening the trunk.

"Food?" Jack asked. Toothiana chuckled and told them to get out. She, the boys and Valerie headed into the station as North and Stoick argued about gas.

Jack Held the door open for everybody. Bad mistake. He ended up holding it for a dozen more people going in and out. When he himself finally got inside, he couldn't see his group. He gave out a sharp whistle. He waited and listened. He did it again. Then there was another sharp whistle from across the store. He followed the sound and saw the other three.

"You got stuck holding the door?" Toothiana guessed. Jack chuckled a bit in reply.

"Right. Me and val will be in the bathrooms. Choose a drink from here and go get what you want to eat, and then you too go to the bathrooms while we pay for it." She said before she and Valerie walked off to the rest rooms. Jack chose a bottle of milk while Hiccup took some orange juice.

The two went over to a tray that kept a bunch of wrapped foods warm. Jack chose a chicken burger and Hiccup chose a fish sandwich.

Hiccup went to the condiments area and covered his sandwich in onions. Jack just put a little ketchup on his.

"Hey boys." Someone spoke behind them. The two turned around to see Stoick holding a hotdog. Next to him was north, holding his own hot dog. North covered his in sauerkraut, and Stoick, like Hiccup, covered his in onions.

Toothiana and Valerie came out of the bathrooms and chose their own food. When it was all paid for, the group headed back for the sleigh.

* * *

Hiccup and Jack sat in the back of the sleigh, looking at the map. The parents were back inside, getting a few other things. Mostly food for later and going to the bathroom again.

"Hey..." Jack said as he reach for his backpack.

"Jack, what are you..." Hiccup began, then saw Jack pull out his spell book.

"Jackson! No!" Hiccup whispered.

"You sound like my mom." Jack said, rolling his eyes. "Look, just one quick spell. No one will get hurt!" Jack said, opening the book. Hiccup reached for it, but Jack easily held him back with just his finger.

"Alright... ooh! I don't even need my staff for this one!" Jack said. He set the book down and pushed Hiccup back. Hiccup climbed to sit on one of the back seats, and hopefully avoid any spells.

"Okay, can I borrow a spinning top?" Jack asked.

"What makes you think I have one?" Hiccup asked, not looking at his friend.

"Well, I need something!" Jack said. He looked to his left and a a crumpled gum wrapper. He grabbed it and set it on the center of the map.

"Are they coming?" Jack asked before continuing. Hiccup shook his head.

Jack waved his hands around, and Hiccup was sure he didn't know what he was doing. But then, the gum wrapper started moving. It followed a route on the map, then stopped.

"Well... again, getting better." Hiccup admitted as he climbed back into the trunk. After a few seconds, the trunk opened.

Hiccup and Jack looked up, expecting to see their parents. But no, there was a tall man there. He had short brown hair that was thrown to one side. His eyes were yellow-green, and his skin was tanned. He was wearing a yellow T-shirt, and had what looked like barf green bandages wrapping his arms. His hands were covered by brown leather gloves that went up to just under his elbows. He wore green pants and no shoes. But what was surprising, was his extra bits.

He had large black dragon wings that were folded behind him. He had two tawny horns on his head. That curled behind his hair. His feat were three toed black dragon claws.

"Are you able to see me?" He asked in a voice that sounded a lot like a growl. But it wasn't a deep voice, just rough.

Hiccup squeak when he tried to speak, and Jack just gaped.

"I'll take that as a yes..." the man said while rolling his eyes.

* * *

 **okay, so this guy is an OC that I made a long time ago. He may show up in a lot of stories, and is gonna show up in a movie me and my sister are making. It will be revealed in time...**


	19. Road trip part 3

**I don't know where I'm going with this anymore. My rooms too empty for my taste, as most of my stuff is over at the new house already. *sigh* chapters may be less frequent and shorter.**

 ***plays 'pentatonix's dance of the sugar plum fairy and flops around empty bedroom***

 **line breaker.**

"Hello, I'm Drake." The man-dragon-thingy held out a gloved hand for either boy to shake. Jack just sat where he was, and Hiccup hesitantly took the hand and shook it.

"I-i-i... I'm H-Hiccup..." He said quietly. Drake just laughed.

"Right. So I'm just gonna go ahead and guess you two are Jack and Hiccup." Drake said, bending down some. He was at least seven feet tall.

"Uh... how do you know us? Oh, and are you gonna eat us?" Jack said, sitting up better and reaching for his spell book.

Drake laughed loudly. It sounded like a deep hyena cackle. "No, I'm not gonna eat you. I mostly eat fish. And other than that, I'm vegan." Drake replied. "And how do I know you? Everyone knows you!"

He exclaimed, throwing his arms up for emphasis.

"They do?" Hiccup asked. Drake nodded. "You're the two boys that fight the boogeyman, and are looking for the sandman!" He said.

 **A/N: I can't remember how I spell boogieman. Aug.**

"And, everyone knows about that?" Jack asked. Drake nodded. "Well, at least all the others." He added.

"The... others? This is getting confusing man." Jack said.

"The others being anyone whom isn't a Human." Drake said shortly. Jack and Hiccup both said 'oh'.

"Um... they're coming!" Hiccup said, looking out the window. Jack and Drake looked to see the four parents returning.

"Right, sorry but you gotta go." Jack said quickly, Hiding the spell book.

"But wait! I need you're help!" Drake said.

"With what?" Hiccup whispered. The parents were getting closer.

"I can't fly," Drake held up his wing. It had a bandage on it. "And I need to get out of this area, fast!" He said. He didn't have to be quiet; the adults couldn't hear or see him.

"Get in!" Hiccup whispered. Drake jumped in the trunk and Jack closed it just as the parents opened the doors and got in.

Hiccup and Jack climbed back into the back seats while drake got comfortable in the trunk area.

"Everyone got everything?" North asked. Everyone nodded.

"Then buckle up." He said and pulled out of the gas station. Drake almost fell over in the trunk.

"How far do you need to get?" Jack whispered.

"Four miles at least..." Drake said, looking out the window.

"Why do you need to go that far?" Hiccup asked.

"well, there's this one guy, and he-OH LOKI HE'S RIGHT BEHIND US!" Drake bent low, hoping not to be seen. That failed.

Line breaker.

Following the red van was a flying man. He had yellow hair that reached his shoulders, and wore black sunglasses, so you couldn't see his eyes. His skin was pale as death and he wore a black, long sleeve turtle-neck sweater. His pants were black denim and he wore a scarf made of electricity that reached his feet.

The sky suddenly went cloudy, and a thunder storm started up. Drake seemed to be panicking.

"Who is that?!" Hiccup whispered.

"That's mirror image, the reason I'm leaving." Drake replied.

Line breaker.

 **Sorry for cliffy. I just wanted to post this!**


	20. road trip part 4

**Sorry for the lack of update! We were moving and now are pretty much done. I'm gonna be getting a new computer soon, so ya. Thanks for the follows and favs y'all! I will update httyd 3 soon!**

* * *

"eh..?" Jack turned around again to look out the back window. Then a bolt of lightning hit the road behind the vehicle, leaving a black mark.

"Ah, Gods!" Hiccup shouted, ducking.

"Quite the thunder storm we have here, eh?" Stoick said. All the parents could see was the storm, they didn't know who was causing it.

"Dear, I think we should pull over and wait this out..." Tooth said to her husband, watching the lightning strike everywhere. Drake ducked down further and Jack groaned. Hiccup jumped and yelped every time the lightning got to close.

"Nonsense! We vill be fine!" North laughed as if it was only a light drizzle of rain.

"North!" Tooth called, using his actual name.

"Eh, okay." North said shortly and pulled under a gas station roof. The four parents got out and said they would be right back.

"What in the name of Valhalla did you do to that guy?!" Hiccup turned around as soon as the adults were out of ear shot. Drake shrugged.

"I honestly don't know. He started attacking me out of the blue." Drake said, scratching himself behind the ear. There was a sudden smack as the man of lightning rammed his face into the trunk window, grinning. Hiccup yelped in surprise. Jack quickly grabbed his spell book and flipped through the pages.

The man of lightning made an electricity ball in his hand and drake started snarling.

"Jack! Can you use teleportation yet?!" Hiccup shouted over the thunder and lightning.

"On small things, ya. Why!?" Jack replied.

"Can you teleport my monster book here?!" Hiccup asked. His monster book is a book he stole, (Yes, stole. He regrets nothing.) from a library. It had taught them that the man who killed Emma was the boogie man and said about the sandman. It also had facts on all sorts of other real magics. Like how to defeat them.

"I'll try!" Jack flipped through his spell book and stopped at the teleportation page. He mumbled a few things, then closed the book. He reached his hands out toward a car seat and closed his eyes tight in concentration. Blue sparks started to appear on the car seat. Then the trunk door opened.

Jack kept going, since he didn't notice. But Hiccup did, and he turned to see drake fling himself out the trunk and tackle the other magic. The wrestled for a bit, then Drake screamed when he was hit by a bolt of lightning. Hiccup winced, even though he wasn't hurt.

"Jack! Hurry!" Hiccup called. Jack's mouth turned up in the strain of trying the spell, showing his teeth. Then there was a large flash of pink outside.

Jack stopped and turned around with Hiccup. Drake was lying on the ground, but his head was turned up. Still alive. He and the lightning man were both silent, looking at a flying figure.

The figure was female, with long, wavy blond hair that reached her waist. She had white feather wings that weren't even flapping to keep her in the air. She had a red sweater on and a darker red skirt that reached her knees. She looked at Drake, then at the Lightning man.

"Mirror image." She growled before snapping her fingers. The man of Lightning, or 'mirror image', disappeared in a flash of pink light. Then the girl did as well.

"Umm... what just happened?" Hiccup asked slowly. The storm began to clear.


	21. arg

**Look, I know I haven't been updating, but that's because I can't really think of anything to go next! So, i'm gonna spend a few days roleplaying with my sis till I get the right chapter.**


	22. i um runs

**omahgawdohmahgawdohmahgawd i'm so sorry! i really am!**

 **so, first, me and my family signed up for a larp group, then my aunt uncle (uncle as in aunts brother, not husband,) and cousin came over for a weekend. my laptop dies so i had to get a new computer. then we signed up for swimming lessons. then i was larping a bunch, then a new season of race to the edge came to netflix and i bunged on that. so, busy times...**

 **and you are gonna hate me for this; i'm gonna re-write this story. *throws box of supposed cookies at crowd and runs for the hills***


End file.
